


palekana (safe)

by gladdecease



Category: Firefly, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: au_bingo, Episode: s01e05 Safe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's not having the best day.  Aside from how <a>'ino loa</a> his life's become in general, today has the added bonus of being drugged, kidnapped, and now having to watch his daughter be burned.  At the stake.  As a <i>witch</i>.  So, yeah.  Not the best day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	palekana (safe)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was scrolling through the archive and I came across a fic with the summary "Steve is a Big Damn Hero." Something clicked in my brain upon reading that, and then I accidentally a Firefly AU.
> 
> Hawaiian instead of Chinese, obviously. Inexact translations (how I would have written the phrase in English, if not the most accurate translation of the Hawaiian phrase) can be seen by hovering over the text.

Danny can't _believe_ this is his life. A year ago, he was doing good, making a name for himself as a pilot, doing short trips that kept him close to Londinium and Grace, and then Grace got this invitation to a boarding school that made Rachel so excited he found himself wondering which of them was going to the damn school. But Grace was excited too, and it wasn't like he had custody and could dictate what she did. So he let her go, waved goodbye when she got on the Alliance ship. And that should've been that.

Then shit happened (ha, understatement of the _millennium_ ) and suddenly he was out in the middle of nowhere, flying a clunky old _Firefly_ , of all things, trying to find someone who could tell him just what the government had done to his pēpē liʻiliʻi. And that sucked for a multitude of reasons. This was _not_ the life he wanted for Grace, flying from backwater planet to backwater moon week after week, no consistency, no stability, and way too much danger to be legal. Not to mention the complete lack of education she was getting on board the _Five-0_.

Not that the alternative is preferable, you understand. Just that this option still kind of sucks.

Anyway, so that was life up to a few hours ago, right? Flying a ship for a bunch of kamaʻaina pupule because they're the only crew he could find as desperate to stay away from the Alliance as he is. Then, a few hours ago, hill folk kidnapped Danny and Grace. To keep it short: it wasn't fun, but at least these aren't the ransoming kind of kidnappers; they won't take Grace away from him. But - and of course there's a but, nothing's been simple since he and Rachel broke Grace out of that kula kuamuamu \- one of their number's decided that, because Grace can read minds or something, she's a witch.

And witches have to be burned at the stake. _Obviously_.

Danny wasn't going to let this happen lying down, of course, which is why he's now got a black eye and three guys holding him back (two of whom have nicely blackened eyes themselves - Danny may be a pilot, but he's no lightweight). Still, just because they've got him outnumbered and outgunned doesn't mean they can get him to shut up. Especially not with his pēpē liʻiliʻi getting shoved against a stake in the ground, surrounded by sticks.

"You're _insane_ , you know that? Completely hehena. My daughter didn't do a damn _thing_ to your people."

"She's a witch," the Patron says, all solemn and regal-like, like he hadn't slapped Grace across the face in a fit of rage fifteen minutes ago. Like he's _above_ this bullshit.

"She's a _child_!"

"It's as God commanded: Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live. Her age matters not."

Danny pulls himself free and turns to gape at the crowd. "All of you people - how can you go along with this? How - how is _burning a child to death_ okay with you?" But there aren't any kids here, and maybe that makes it easier for the crowd to watch, to judge, if they can't imagine their own in Grace's place.

Grace, who just smiles when Danny looks up at her. "It's okay, Danno."

Just like that, there's only one thing he can do. "Oh, Grace," Danny says, stepping up on the platform and bending down to wrap her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Keko."

"Time to go," Grace sing-songs quietly, and Danny can only watch as the Patron holds his torch out to start the fire burning... only to have the flame blown out by - is that the sound of thruster engines? Yes, it is, and _familiar_ ones at that. So is the person hanging by a cable from the underside of the ship, for that matter, and so are the people coming over the top of the hill, guns cocked.

Apparently, the _Five-0_ didn't abandon them after all.

"Well look at this," Steve says, calm as you please. "I'd say we got here just in the nick of time. What's that make us?"

"Big damn heroes, brah," Chin says, pulling out a second gun when one of the hill folk look like they might object to his presence.

"Aren't we just," Steve mutters. Then, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear, he announces, "Sorry to interrupt, folks. You've got a couple somethings that belongs to us and we'd like 'em back, if it's all the same to you."

The Patron approaches Steve, looking like he's trying to - what, intimidate him? Like that's ever worked on McGarrett, he's the craziest one in the bunch, nothing scares him. Must have been a long time since he offed his predecessor, if he's so rusty at dealing with kanaka pupule. "This is a holy cleansing. You cannot think to thwart God's will."

Steve just tilts his head back to look up at the ship. He points with the barrel of his gun up at Kono, saying, "You see the lady hanging out of the spaceship with the really big gun? Well, despite all my advice to the contrary and quite against my wishes, she's gone and gotten herself attached to that little girl you're thinking of burning at the stake." Kono fiddles with the laser sighting on her rifle, and a little red dot appears on the top of the still smoldering stick of wood the Patron is holding. "I'm not saying she'll _kill_ you if you go through with it, but she's definitely willing to put a few holes in you. So really, I'm thinking it's her will you should worry about thwarting." Squinting up at Danny and Grace on the platform, Steve grins and says, "Gotta say, Danno, your talent for alienating people is right unnatural."

"Oh, you think you're _hilarious_ , don't you?" He's grinning though, grinning despite his 'ino loa life, despite the quite serious threats made on his daughter's life and his own, despite the fact that it had to be this keiki manuahi pupule who saved them. He steps down from the platform when Steve and Chin order the hill folk to cut Grace down, and sees that she's smiling too, and that's enough for him. Kanaka pupule or no, he'd rather they be saved by these guys than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "space stations/ships" at [au_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo). My card is [here](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html#cutid1).
> 
> (EDIT, 11/6/11: Oops; tried to fix a spelling error and somehow missed that I'd lost a chunk of the text in the process! I've rewritten it as best I can without another copy of the original file, but it's not quite the same.)


End file.
